


Strays

by HumsHappily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>James “Bucky” Barnes had a habit of bringing in strays. It started small, birds with a broken wing, a mouse here or there with only half a tail. His mother would cluck her tongue at him, but he’d beg and plead and nurse the thing back to health until it could be released back into the wilds of Brooklyn. As Bucky grew larger, so did the strays. Thankfully, by the time he went away to fight in the war, one stray had captured his attention and managed to hold it for twenty plus years. Blonde and blue eyed Stevie Rogers, with a mouth ten times as big as his body.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reclusiveq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/gifts).



> Myshka: Little Mouse  
> Malysh: Baby  
> Zvyozdochka: Little star

 

James “Bucky” Barnes had a habit of bringing in strays. It started small, birds with a broken wing, a mouse here or there with only half a tail. His mother would cluck her tongue at him, but he’d beg and plead and nurse the thing to health until it could be released back into the wilds of Brooklyn. As Bucky grew larger, so did the strays. Thankfully, by the time he went away to fight in the war, one stray had captured his attention and managed to hold it for twenty plus years. Blonde haired, blue eyed Stevie Rogers, with a mouth ten times as big as his body.

But after the war, after years and years in ice, it was Steve who chose to pull in a stray from the streets. How could he say no to the dark shaggy hair and frightened eyes that waited on his doorstep, soaking wet and shivering?

It took time, but eventually Bucky stopped flinching every time Steve moved past him. He stopped freezing at any mention of S.H.I.E.L.D. and allowed himself to relax for the first time in over half a decade. He began to work alongside Steve and the other Avengers.

And then one late night, Bucky took Steve’s hand in his own. Traced his face as memories bombarded him. And as Steve barely allowed himself to breathe for fear the moment would end, Bucky leaned in and kissed him.

And the strays were home again at last.

\----------------------

It started with a whimper. Bucky was tucking his gun into his waistband when he heard it. He kneeled down, moving to look behind the dumpster. He gasped and the whimper repeated, this time accompanied by a scrabbling noise.

“Buck?” Steve came round the corner, brow furrowed. “You ready to go? The van’s here, and they picked up the perp.”

“Just a minute, Stevie.” Buck sat back on his heels frowning, and dug in his pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh!” Bucky threw a hand up as he pulled a crumpled peanut butter protein bar from his pocket. “You’ll scare it.”

“Scare what?”

“Hush. Just wait.” Bucky unwrapped the bar, and held it out, metal arm glinting. “C'mon little one.”

Steve watched in surprise as Bucky leaned behind the dumpster, crooning in soft Russian.It was a strange sight, this hulking man as he kneeled.  

“Myshka. Come little one.”

Steve smiled as a wet nose poked out from behind the rusted container, snuffling toward the protein bar.

Bucky grinned, holding perfectly still as he murmured. “That’s it, zvyozdochka. Malysh, come here to me.”

Steve jumped as a tiny ball of dark fur darted out, hopping into Bucky’s lap and grabbing the protein bar. It gave a tiny growl, shaking it’s head to free the tasty treat from the wrapper and Bucky chuckled.  The super soldier stood, clasping the pup in his arms as the dog whined and tried to get away.  Bucky examined him with a soft ‘oh’.

Steve cocked his head looking over. “Oh Buck. Is it?”

“Yeah, Stevie, think so. How could anyone let a lil’ thing like this wander around? Broken, and just wanting some attention and care.” Bucky’s eyes were filled with a strange emotion, something sad and faraway.

“You know how it is Buck, people can’t see what they got in front of them.” Steve said quietly, watching the three legged puppy wriggle around as Bucky pet his hands over the dirty black fur. Bucky just nodded, all his attention focused on the dog.

Steve sighed. “You’re gonna wanna keep him aren’t you?”

Bucky looked up at him in wonder, crystalline blue eyes remarkably similar to the pair that belonged to the creature he held in his lap. Big and wide, and looking for somewhere to call home.

“Alright. But he gets housetrained immediately. And I swear if he chews my shoes….”

Bucky ignored him, grinning, and looked down down at the little dog chewing on his metal thumb. The dog let go, and yipped, tongue lolling out as he waggled his tail.

\----------------------

He turned out to be a she. She turned out to be a mostly black lab. A  mouse shaped splotch on her hind leg earned her the name Myshka, and though Steve didn’t want to admit it, the thing was cute. Damn cute. She bounced around the apartment like it was going outta style. Bucky watched with barely concealed glee whenever she tripped, falling over her three stumpy legs. At night, the little thing would curl up on the bed between their heads, barely big enough to fill the space. Bucky or Steve would have to hoist her up, because otherwise she’d sit at the bottom of the bed, whining and scratching her nails against the floor. Steve put up with a hell of a lot too, just to see Bucky smile. Like the destruction of property.

\----------------------

“BUCK!” Steve roared, puppy panting happily in his arms.  “I swear on my ma’s grave if that dog chews up the corner of another one of my sketchbooks, I’m giving her to Clint!”

“Aww, Stevie com’on.” Bucky said, galloping down the stairs. “She only got it cause ya left it down again. She likes em, she’s teething and her mouth hurts.”

Steve scowled. “She’s got toys.” He moved forward, dumping Myshka into Bucky’s arms. “I’m going out to grab the groceries. Then, I’m going over to Sam’s ta help him with the program he’s planning for the vet center. Try not to get into trouble. Take her out for a run. Bring Clint or Tasha if you think you’ll be lonely.”

“Angel boy, don’t be grumpy!” Bucky sang, dancing around to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek as the blond rolled his eyes. “Look at those eyes! How could you be mad?”

Myshka yipped happily, and licked a long wet stripe across Steve’s arm.

“Urgh!”

Bucky chuckled as Steve frowned, trying to control his smile.  

“When you gonna be back, Stevie?”  Bucky asked, setting Myshka down to scamper off as Steve pulled his jacket on.

“Probably ‘round five. Why? You gotta hot date to get ta?”

“Mmm,” Bucky murmured, sliding his hands around Steve’s hips. “The only hot date I got is standing in the kitchen. I’d appreciate if he told me whether he wanted some pizza or if he wanted chinese for dinner though, since I’m the one who’s gonna be ordering.”

Steve snorted, pulling Bucky close.

“Pizza,” He said, pecking the man on the lips. “Now, I’m leaving. Go find your dog, before she falls in the toilet again.”

Bucky smiled, but swore as there was a distant splash and panicked yipping.

“Gotta go!” Steve smiled, pulling away. “Enjoy bath time!”

\----------------------

“Stevie…” Bucky groaned, poking the man in the side. “Steve, wake up.”

“Mm, wha Buck?”  Steve pulled his head from under the pillows, blinking at Buck.

“‘s your turn.”

“Wha?” Steve slurred

“Take Myshka out to the bathroom.”

The pup in question whined pitifully, pawing at the bed.

“I dunno why I gotta do it.”

“Cause you’re a good caretaker.” Bucky mumbled, head returning to it’s pillow. “Savior of the universe.”

Steve snorted, shifting Myshka to the ground, where she darted away, heading to the fire escape where they’d set up her pad. Steve moved out of bed, following the sound of nails clicking on the hardwood floor.  He slid the window open, lifting the dog out to plop her down onto the pad. Myshka barked in satisfaction and went about her business. Steve leaned on the sill, staring up into the remarkably clear sky. It wasn’t like back in the day, in Russia or Germany when he had stared up through the pines at thousands of twinkling stars. But it was better. New York was home. He sighed, and looked down to find Myshka staring at him. The dog blinked and tipped her head back. Steve watched curiously as she began to make small little whiny noises, staring at the moon.

“Oh no.” Steve chuckled, “No howling.” He leaned down and scooped Myshka up, rolling her onto her back in his arms. “Not allowed. That’s all we need.” He rubbed at her belly, and shut the window before walking back to the bedroom.  Myshka yawned, big eyes blinking up at him as he tucked her in beside Bucky’s head.

He smiled, noticing that she was starting to get too big for her spot, had started to grow into her paws. The dog curled up, Bucky batting unconsciously at the tail that flopped into his face. Steve’s smile changed, growing soft as he crawled between the covers, throwing an arm over Bucky. He yawned, eyes closing as he fell asleep to the soft sounds of both Bucky and Myshka snoring.

\----------------------

“Oof!” Steve jerked awake in his bed as three paws landed with a direct hit on his diaphragm.

“Morning Sleepin’ Beauty!”  Bucky called cheerfully, Myshka wagging her tail. Steve groaned, reaching out gratefully for the coffee the other man held. Myshka came over, sniffing carefully at the mug and Steve growled, pulling it away from her inquiring nose.

“Mine, ya mutt.”

If he wasn’t so tired, he’d swear the dog rolled her eyes at him. Bucky coughed slightly, directing his attention to the bag he held in his hand.

“Ugh, are those bagels?”

“Yep.” Bucky replied, grinning. “Wheat poppy seed for you, everything for me. Strawberry cream cheese for both.”

Steve moaned at the thought of the warm carbs filling his belly and Bucky chuckled, tossing the bag over. Steve pulled it open, each bagel already covered in the thick pink covering. He pulled his out, biting down with another moan.

“Jesus Buck, if I didn’t love you before….”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky smiled, “Eat fast though, or you’ll be late.”

“Late?”

“It’s nearly one pm, Steve, you gotta meeting with Fury at three.”

Steve swore and jumped out of bed, and cramming the bagel into his mouth.

“Whyy dimmin fu fake ee?” He said, voice garbled by the bread between his teeth, as he hopped on one leg, pulling his pants on.

“Cause, ya needed the sleep, and Myshka decided to take the long way home.”

Steve glared, before tumbling over as Bucky nudged him back onto the bed.  He swallowed, gulping as Bucky kneeled down, tugging his pants up his other leg, hands buttoning the denim deftly.

“Jesus, Buck.” Steve grumbled. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“I know. Now, go get a shirt on.” Bucky stood, slapping Steve’s hip. “Or else you really will be late.”

Steve looked over at him, with big pleading eyes.

“Go Stevie!” Bucky laughed, pushing him towards the closet. “Hurry up and there’s some  more of that real good coffee in the kitchen for you still.”

Steve booked it, disappearing behind the closet doors, Myshka following at his heels.

\----------------------

“If you want me to, I can do it. Won’t take long, gramps.” Tony wiped his hands on the rag he held. “Might make it easier for the fluff ball to balance, to run once she got the hang of it.”  The inventor leaned down, chucking Myshka under the chin as she sniffed around the lab. “Better on her joints too.”

Bucky nodded his thanks and pulled gently on her leash. “Thanks. I’ll think about it. Dunno. C’mon Myshka, let’s go find Steve.”

The dog barked happily at the sound of Bucky’s voice and padded out of the lab, Bucky following. Bruce looked up as they passed him in the hall, giving them a smile and a wave. They exited the tower, and made their way to the veterans center where Steve and Sam were waiting.

\----------------------

“What if it can help her though, Stevie?”

The men were on the couch together, Steve’s back pressed to Bucky’s chest as they watched Myshka roll around on the floor with her favourite yellow squeaky ball.

“Well, if you think it can, we’ll consider it some. Get some more info. We already know Tony can take care of it, just gotta get a vet who’ll do the surgery if we wanna go permanent.”

Bucky gave a noncommittal grunt, arms tightening around Steve as he pressed a kiss to the man’s head.  The pair fell into a comfortable silence, both yawning as the clock ticked closer to the next day. Myshka too began to slow, eye drooping closed as she carried her ball to her bed, laying her head on her paws.

“Stevie?”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“Thank you.”

“For what, Buck.”

“For….” Bucky trailed off, a slight tinge of frustration seeping into his frame as he tried to find the right words. “For not lettin’ me stay out on the streets. For not lettin’ me feel like I’m broken. For taking in a stray and giving him a home” He fell silent, pressing his lips to the back of Steve’s head again. “I love you, Stevie.”

“Love you too, Buck. Always.”

The men watched as Myshka gave a happy little sigh around her ball, and fell asleep. Steve chuckled.

“Never thought I’d see the day.”

“What?”

“We’re parents, Buck.”

Bucky snorted, wriggling down on the cushions  so Steve was pressed closer in his arms.

“More or less, Stevie.” He reached an arm up, tugging the blanket that rested on the back of the couch down to cover them. “More or less.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> A very happy birthday to a very dear friend. I hope it was good!


End file.
